Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Legends United
by ShinyKeldeo
Summary: Taking the place of Super Mystery Dungeon, this is a story of a group of remarkable Pokemon. Some seemingly destined for greatness, while others just want to make the world a better place. This is their journey, as they discover who they are meant to be and what it is they will have to face. As darkness grows, they must answer the call... to fight a monster that no one else can...
1. Chapter 1

_It's only a faint memory to even the eldest of our world now, but long ago, our world was much different. There were no Guilds, no Organizations that helped Pokémon. The world was directly governed by the Legendary Council, and protected by the Legendary Pokémon. Those were the peaceful times…_

 _However, those times would not last. A small group of Legendary Pokémon broke ties with the Legendary Council and would wage a war that would become known in legend as The Great War. This would last for years, until a final great battle was fought, in which the leader of the splinter group was defeated, and the members vanished into obscurity._

 _This war left the Legendary Pokémon in a greatly weakened state, unable to continue their roles in the world as they once had. So, over time, those tasks fell to the normal Pokémon. One hundred years passed…_

 _Massive disasters began to occur around our world. So massive that not even the Legendary Pokémon could stop it. And so heroes from the realm of humans were called. Many times, over the span of twenty-five years. We now find ourselves in the present day, following the story of two young aspiring adventurers who will play a more important role in the world than they would even realize..._

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **The Journey! A Quest for Purpose!**

* * *

The sun is high in the sky, nearly midday now. There is a single dirt path, well-worn throughout its lifetime of use. The area is lightly forested, with ponds and streams flowing all across it. Two figures are passing through it, each the same size and shape. Two of the same Pokémon. They each had a bag strapped around them, and both were travelling side by side. Where they were going though, not even they knew.

"Do you think it was… right… to leave like that? We didn't even leave a note…" Said one, clearly feminine. "My guess is he already knew we were going to leave. He knows everything, sis. If he wanted to stop us he would have." Said the other, clearly a more masculine, yet young voice. Though she'd drop the subject rather quickly, she still wasn't convinced. "Where are we even going, anyway? We've been out here for days, and you haven't even told me where we're going. I thought my big brother would at least tell me that."

"You'll know when we get there, **Keldea**." He'd respond with a smile. "When are you going to stop calling me that?" The other would ask, her brother turning his head with the grin still on his face. "You've had that nickname forever, it sticks. He even called you that. You're stuck with it, sis." He'd reply, Keldea rolling her eyes. "Whatever, **Keldeo** … but seriously, where on earth are we going?"

"Well… wherever this path takes us…" Said Keldeo unsurely. "So… in other words, you have no clue where we're going and you're just hoping we get lucky and find someplace we want to be." She'd clearly call him out on, a hint of worry in her eyes. "Pretty much. At least there's a path here." He'd reply rather bluntly.

"I guess… for now at least. We should find a place to stop and eat, I'm starving." Said Keldea, looking down at her stomach. "Same here… let's see if we can find a good spot..." Keldeo would agree, before pausing at the peak of the hill they were climbing. "Why'd you stop? We're not eating here, are we?" His twin would question, her brother shaking his head. "No, but I bet we can get a nice bite to eat down there. Look!" Said Keldeo, pointing down the hill.

A ways away was what appeared to be a town of some kind, nestled along the coastline. It was fairly large, and from all the movement they could see, there were plenty of other Pokémon there. "See, what did I tell ya? That's where we're going." Said Keldeo, his usual smirk still fresh across his maw. "Well… I guess your plans work out sometimes after all…" She'd jab at him. "Let's get down there already, I can't wait to see that place!"

With enough words said, the two took off in a sprint towards the small coastal town.

* * *

 **Treasure Town**. A town that earned its fame from the legendary Team Poképals, who stopped the world's paralysis about ten years before. Once a small village, its fame led it to grow into a thriving community. Sitting high above the town laid Wigglytuff's Guild, the famed guild that trained the legendary team. At this time of day the community was in full swing. Pokémon filled the streets, going about their daily business, buying their goods and conversing with their friends and family. It remained undisturbed as the twins trotted into the center of town.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Said Keldeo, taking in everything around him. "Yeah… I wonder…" Keldea replied, looking over to an Ursaring passing by, "Excuse me, we're new around here, this wouldn't happen to be Treasure Town, would it?" The Ursaring stopped, looking down at the twins. "Why of course it is, there aren't many other places around here are there?" He replied, moving on with his day afterward.

"Treasure Town… THE Treasure Town?! As in The Treasure Town that Team Poképals…" Keldeo would start as he looked to his sister. "Exactly that town, brother," She'd confirm for him, looking out towards the ocean beyond. "That means we're on the edge of the continent… we've traveled a long way…"

The two continued on through town, taking in the sights, as the once small village had grown to be a massive hub of activity on the Grass Continent and expanded its boarders. It was nearly unrecognizable to those who had been there all those years ago. Eventually the duo ended up at the base of the large plateau that housed the **Wigglytuff Guild**. Looking up at the famous landmark, the twins thought about what they would do next.

"Well… we could always head for the port and head for one of the other continents..." Keldeo would offer. "Are you sure? I'm still not sure this was such a good idea…" Keldea replied, looking at her brother with an air of concern. "We did what we did, there's no turning back now." Keldeo said, trying to comfort her, "You know, I'm still starved. Let's go find something to eat in town." His sister would nod in agreement without a word, and the two would head back into town to grab a bit of lunch at one of the cafes.

* * *

As the afternoon drifted on, the two continued wandering after lunch and found themselves a good ways outside of Treasure Town, at a clearing on a hill overlooking the town. "Ugh… I'm exhausted…" Keldea said, laying down near the base of a tree. "How can you be tired already? It's not even close to sunset yet…" Keldeo replied, sounding rather annoyed.

"We've been walking since morning, the only time we stopped to take a break was the brief moment for lunch." She responded, sounding just as annoyed. "… I guess you have a point… alright..." He said, laying down next to her, "I guess we can spend the night here, by the time we're ready to go it'll be sunset." He said, laying down his gear. "See? We can be reasonable with each other." She state, happy to see her brother listen to reason for once. "And, you can't say the view isn't nice."

Keldeo snickered as he began gathering wood for a campfire as his sister finally got a chance to relax after hours of walking.

* * *

As the afternoon turned to night, and the twins were fast asleep, several miles away…

"RAH!" A blade of blue swung towards an enemy, missing by a mere inch. The Pokémon took a hit to the back, then a knee to the head, followed up with a powerful blast to the side.

"Hurry up, I can't hold these two off by myself for much longer… HAH!" A second enemy advised from a distance away, followed by streaks of orange and green. "We've got him, now let's get out of here… huh?" The first enemy turned out to be five, as three began to move the unconscious body of the Pokémon, the other two stood guard as a sixth of their group returned chased by two more Pokémon.

"That's far enough!" The two guards aimed their cannons at their opponents, firing before they could even blink. The two dropped to the ground. "Alright, let's get out of here before they wake up." Said one of the five nearly identical Pokémon as they took off into the sky, their prey in hand.

After the group departed, all that was left was silence, and the two defeated Pokémon.

* * *

The next morning, the twins were up bright and early. After doing an inventory of their belongings, it was clear that after that night they needed to restock their items. And so, the two made their way back to Treasure Town. They headed right for the Kecleon Market, the one stop shop for anything adventure.

"Let's see… we'll definitely need more Apples and Oran Berries…" Keldea said to herself as she looked through the selections, "Some Reviver Seeds wouldn't hurt, either…" As they finally finished making their selections, the two were about to leave when they heard someone talking to them.

"Hey, hey, hey! You really know your stuff, there." Said a familiar Corphish, who was with an equally familiar Chatot. "They'd be good Guildies, don't you think, Chatot?" The two turned to the pair at a booth across from them, and Keldea was immediately in awe of who she saw. "No way! Are you really **Corphish** and **Chatot** from Wigglytuff's Guild?!" She asked, her eyes sparkling in wonder.

"Perhaps… oh, not to you two kids, I was speaking to my compatriot here, Squawk!" The Chatot replied, "To your question, yes, we are members of the Guild, I am Wigglytuff's Right Hand Pokémon, after all, Squawk!" Corphish seemed rather annoyed at being practically ignored. "Hey, don't let that fame go to your head, Chatot..." Corphish would mention, Chatot looking quite cross in return. "But like I said, you two seem like good Guild Material. Where'd you learn your items?"

"Oh we learned them from-" Keldea started, Keldeo quickly jumping in the way. "Just something we picked up… just kind of comes naturally, ya know?" He said, looking back to his sister. "O-kay… well, if you're ever interested in putting those skills to good use, stop on by sometime." Corphish would reply awkwardly to the just as awkward interruption. "I'm sure the Guildmaster would be happy to meet ya!"

"Oh, now, you know the Guildmaster is a very busy man, Corphish, Squawk!" Chatot replied, "But, I'm sure he'd be able to find time. So yes, as he put it, stop on by sometime, Squawk!" With final parting words the two parties parted ways, with Keldeo and Keldea heading back up to where they had stayed the night before. "Hey! What's the big deal cutting me off back there?!" Keldea asked angrily, her brother looking away for a moment.

"We shouldn't tell anyone about where we're from. They might ask questions," He'd reply in a rather serious tone, an oddity for him. "And they might send us back." The words somewhat shocked Keldea, who looked down and thought. "Maybe… alright, I won't say anything," She said, "But we can't keep it a secret forever."

"I know that…" Keldeo said, trying to find a way to lighten the mood. "Hey, why don't we check out the Guild? They said we could stop by anytime." He'd offer, his sisters eyes lighting up at the suggestion. "Really?! Could we?! That would be awesome!" Keldea replied, putting the bounce back into her step. "Sure, we could go right now, not like we're doing anything anyways," He'd reply, the smile returning to his face as well. "Come on, then, let's go." Happily, the two started back towards Treasure Town, and the Wigglytuff Guild.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Legends United, the Keldeo Twins arrived in Treasure Town after a long journey. After spending a night in the nearby woods, they happen across a few members from the famed Wigglytuff Guild. With an offer to tour the famous group's base of operation, the two couldn't help but accept... meanwhile, another pair of siblings prepare to make a life changing decision... where we find ourselves now..._

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Eons of Solitude**

* * *

 **[ Southern Islands - Air Continent ]**

The air was silent aside from the crashing waves of the ocean, a soothing melody that had played over the area time and time again for the residents of the small islands. These islands now, however, seemed scarcely populated, with rarely a soul to be found. Much had changed in the years prior, it was nearly unrecognizable to its previous state. Where once was a small, close community of friends and family, there was now emptiness. Save for two forms on the beach, watching the sun drift into the sky.

These two siblings were all that remained. For one reason or another, their friends and family had left, or simply vanished. It was a lonely existence, though one that together the older brother and younger sister had lived for some time. Though it seemed that the day was coming soon that they too would be forced to leave their home. "Are you really sure we have to leave, **Latios**? It's like... trying to leave part of yourself..." The young, red Dragon Type would ask, her brother sighing. "I wish we could stay, I really do. But we're really far away from anyone if we need more supplies, or help." Her brother would solemnly reply.

The two were silent for a moment or two, before the younger of the siblings glanced around. "It still feels like just yesterday..." She'd simply leave off, her brother turning his gaze. "I know. It still feels unreal... I... guess we should get ready..." He'd begin, before being cut off by his sister. "Can't we stay... just a little longer? If this is the last time we're going to be here..."

" **Latias** , we-" Latios would begin to reply, before catching her gaze. It was one of those looks that told him that she really did want to stay as long as she could. He knew he would win this one, so he decided to offer a compromise. "Okay, how about this? We stay for one more night if you can beat me in a lap around the island." The blue dragon would offer with a grin. Almost immediately his sister perked up, a wide smile appearing across her face as she nodded. "It's a deal! I'll win for sure!" She'd quickly reply.

Nodding himself, the two moved to a pair of palm trees that often served as the starting and finish line whenever they would have their friendly races. "On three, then. One. Two..." The older sibling would begin, before feeling the rush of air beside him. "Three!" Latias would shout, shooting off as her brother shook his head with a smile before darting after her. He'd let her win this one, it was just one more night after all.

* * *

 **[ Outside Wigglytuff's Guild - Treasure Town - Grass Continent ]**

Standing outside the base of operations for one of the most famed organizations in the world, it had the twins quite excited for what they would see and who they would meet. As they approached the checkpoint, they could see a number of different teams around. It was hard to tell if they were with the Guild or independents, but nonetheless these were real adventurers. Stopping just before the grate in the ground, they stepped aside for a rather impressive looking team comprised of a Gardevoir and Gallade duo, along with a Charizard and a Samurott. Nearby as well were a rather odd duo of a Brionne and Tropius as they headed off towards town by air.

"Wow, there are so many teams already, and we haven't even gotten inside yet! This is going to be amazing!" Keldea would spurt out in joy, her brother rolling his eyes. "Yeah, it's pretty cool, but keep a cool head sis. Gotta make a good first impression without giving away too much." He'd caution, his sister shaking her head for a moment. "R-right, I'm calm. Let's head in I guess. Looks like a footprint checker, kinda old school but hey, if it isn't broken..."

Taking a single step forward the female Keldeo would hear a voice call out from below. "Footprint Detected! Footprint Detected! Who's Footprint? Who's Footprint? The Footprint is... Keldeo?" It would state, a second voice now able to be heard. "You don't sound too sure about that, Sentry! I know we're getting a lot more traffic in, but you need to keep your prints straight!" It would yell, followed by a moment of silence.

Seconds later, a Diglett would pop out of the ground next to the grate. "Okay, I was right. Sorry... we don't see a lot of Keldeo around here, ya know?" He would apologize before ducking back down into the ground, causing the twins to share a confused glance before they heard the confirmation from below. "Keldeo, huh? And there's two? Alright... you may ENTER!" The second voice would boom, the twins looking forward as they proceeded into the small entrance before them.

* * *

 **[ Southern Islands - Air Continent ]**

"You're getting slow there, oh brother dearest." Latias would call out with a giggle as they met up at their makeshift finish line. Moving next to his sister, the older sibling would smile. "Maybe you're just getting faster..." He'd trail off, his gaze looking past her towards the horizon with his smile slowly dripping from his face. "What is it?" She'd ask, moving her gaze to match his as she'd now see what had worry on her brother's face.

Storm clouds. Bad storm clouds. And they were moving in their direction. "This isn't good. We're not prepared for a storm like that." Latios would state as he rushed to a small cove that they'd been using as their living area. His sister trailed right behind him, watching from the entrance as he quickly gathered up everything they had left and stashed into two satchels. "We're leaving, now." His voice was serious.

"But... you promised that-" The young Dragon Type tried to object, but quickly stopped as one of the bags was thrust into her hands. "I know what I said... that was before I knew that was coming... I'm sorry, but it's just too dangerous to stay here like this. You have to trust me... it's for the best." Her brother would attempt to convince. She'd rarely heard him this serious, the few times before having been from cases where she'd gotten hurt or near so. Just like her own gaze before, she knew she wouldn't win this fight if she tried.

"O-okay. So then... where do we go?" She'd ask, Latios watching the storm clouds carefully as even the sun now began to drift behind them. "They're moving in from the South... West. So then we move with it, to the Northeast. Just stay close, okay little sister?" He'd instruct, sliding his satchel over his neck as she nodded and did the same. Grabbing her by the hand, the two would make a swift departure, feeling the rain droplets begin to pour down as they remained stuck on the very outer edge of the approaching storm.

* * *

 **[ Wigglytuff's Guild - Treasure Town - Grass Continent ]**

The exterior didn't do the Guild justice. Once inside, it was a large, bustling, underground community with even more teams and members scattered across the various floors and rooms. The two looked about in awe as a Gogoat walked by on his way out, before hearing some relatively familiar voices. "Ah, so you decided to take us up on that offer, eh?" The voice came from a Corphish, the same one that they had met earlier that day in the market. "Ah, yes! I never dreamed I'd ever even set my eyes on this place, forget step a hoof inside! It's amazing to see!" Keldea would immediately compliment, making their invitor beam. "I'm glad you think that way! We take great pride in our work, so it's great to hear such great words!"

Over the various voices one could hear the flapping of wings as a loud squawk came shortly after. "If you ever even think of stealing from us again, oh what the Guild Master will do... now get out! SQUAWK!" Chatot would yell, as a team of Snake Pokemon was sent packing with their tails between their... well you get the idea. As the small bird Pokemon glanced over and saw the twins, his eyes would go wide as he swiftly made his way towards them. "Squawk! S-sorry about that, kids. While we open our doors to any Exploration and Rescue Teams... some are in it for the wrong reasons. And our Guild Master... oh I don't even want to think about what he would do to them..." A bead of sweat would drop from his head with that thought.

After a moment of awkward silence, Corphish would speak up. "Well... would you two like a short tour of our facilities? We'd be more than welcome to-" He would start before getting cut off by Chatot. "Of course! Of course! A tour would be perfect for you! To think just a few years ago we were such a small and simple organization, and now we've expanded so far I can't even recognize us! It's simply a must do!"

How could the twins refuse such a generous offer? "Sure, would be pretty cool to see what all you do here after all. Right, sis?" Keldeo would agree, his sister nodding in her agreement. "Cool is an understatement, this is going to be awesome!"

* * *

 _Author's Notes: "Well, sure has been a while hasn't it? No, I didn't forget about this. Had to deal with a lot of stuff and work through some good old writers block, before deciding to completely redo most of what I had done and go in a new direction. From here on out, we're going to be seeing multiple stories happening at once, though in the end most of them will pay off and link up with others. To help with any confusion, I've begun adding location prompts each time we switch between stories. I hope you all enjoy, and I promise the third chapter won't take nearly as long to get out!" - S. Keldeo_


End file.
